Of Vampires and Werewolves
by aggy's girl
Summary: For Edgeismyhero1217. Book 1 of 4; Immortals Quartet. Adam's a vampire. Blake's a werewolf. Their families have raised them for centuries to hate the other. But when a chance hunt pushes the pair together, something happens that neither thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**_Of Vampires and Werewolves._**

**SUMMARY:** Adam is a vampire. Blake is a werewolf. Their families have raised them for centuries to hate each other. But when a chance hunt pushes the pair together, something happens that neither thought possible. AU.

**PAIRING:** Edge/OC.

**MEANING:** Decided to make a series that this time I would finish. The result came about after watching Underworld and a heap of the Werewolf and Vampire flicks we have. Each story is on a different guy, and a different situation. The first is Edge. The second- well, we'll wait until this one is on course. There is a song to accompany each story. The actually story of this fic is a script I had in mind and I wanted to write it using the WWE before turning it into the screenplay version. Hope you like.

**SONG:** _Forever_ by In This Moment.

- - -

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The war has raged for centuries. Before Christ their blood and bones stained the Earth. Before Achilles and Hector clashed at Troy, they were destroying cities to take the other down. The Immortal races. The Vampires (Bloods) and the Werewolves (Lupines). The two ancient powers that had been there for each and every war; Troy, the Persian Wars, Caesar's rule, the battle of Hastings._

_The war began the year, he was turned. 9674 years before Christ. Predating history, his ancient name was never recorded in history. Turned by Gangrel, one of the first, at age thirty-seven. Stories say he was from a small Romanian village others say else wise. One man's mistake cost a young woman her life and started the feud that has continued since._

_She'd been mate to the Alpha Lupine Silgori pack. A foolish mistake and untimely run-in saw her be the first victim to the newly turned Vampire Adam Copeland, upon Gangrel's request._

_It would be a long time before either Adam or John (Silgori pack leader) saw one another and it would come about due to another woman. She was born a werewolf, in 1678 AD by John himself- three centuries prior to what most of the Immortals who survived called their World War III._

_Without memory of part of his life, a Vampire and the other a young Lupin. Can a chance meeting change the way both sides see the other, will it only cause a war that will be more devastating anything before it or will it save both Immortal houses from descending further into the darkness they create from their fighting?_

_The entire world of the Immortal houses - Lupine and Vampiric - had moved during the first years of English settlers discovering Newfoundland, now America or the United States._

_The feud stood strong and while they hid their fighting from the mortals of the world, times were dangerous. Much of the Lupine packs had been killed during the Salem Witch Trials when Vampires were able to use the full moon's curse to their advantage of hunting them- with the help of mortals.  
Canada and its surrounding wilderness became the main place for their fighting. The Vampiric clans; the Avient (Gangrel) and Summie (Steve Borden)- found settler within old abandoned mansions while the Lupine packs hid themselves close to the towns near them, taking up residence in a large home just on the outskirts of town._

_If they did not each other than they did not seek the other out and start a fight- despite many have been killed in the last century alone due to ignoring this._

_The year 2009. It was the year in which the first Black president was inaugurated, which made history in itself.  
Our story begins on a cool Summer night, at the home of Silgori Lupine pack's home. _

- - -

She could not stand it any longer. The looks the two of them had been sending her way for the past four and a half hours were driving her insane. Currently, they were sitting at the opposite end of the table that sat in the middle of the large library and was her favourite place to study.

Not anymore.

"Ted! Cody! I'm five seconds more of those looks coming my way to shoving my foot up your asses," she growled, hurling her pen that she'd been writing with towards them and hitting Cody directly in the head.

"Damn it, Blake!" he cried, rubbing where the pen had hit him. "What'd ya do that for?"

She pouted at him. "Aw! You big puppy!" she shot back. "I did it to stop the pair of you from staring at me."

Cody pulled a face at her and stopped, slamming the book he'd been 'pretending' to read and stomped off. Ted shook his head and followed his friend. "They cannot help it, tiny." She spun round to find Randy, John's cousin slipping into the seat at the head of the table closest to her. He lifted his long legs and propped them up on the table, right in front of her. "We can all smell it and sense the change in you. Your body."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you can all smell it, but its not like my first heat cycle is going to magically make me grow a huge chest like Jessica or grow anything for that matter," she told him back. He smirked and shook his head while putting his hands round the back of his neck. Randy had all the grace of a cat and the muscles of what most of the women said should have been on a Greek god. Blake never really saw him as much of a mate, but a close friend and almost brother like.

"Yes, I know that and so do the others but our bodies _react_ to what's happening to you very strongly. You're turning three tomorrow. You're having your first heat cycle and-" he stopped for a second as he moved until he was leaning his head in close to hers, that smirk growing into a cunning grin "- you'll probably even mate with one of us."

Blake lowered her eyes away from his. What he said was true and it scared her. Since she was little - well, young for a Lupine - John and Randy had told her of everything she'd experience. One side effect that no one would be able to help her with during a full moon, like tomorrow nights one, was her change. It occurred on sheer will, even if she fought it. "I know that. You don't have to mind me. The looks you all give, does a good enough job of that."

Randy chuckled and ran his long fingers through the long, sleek black braids that completely adorned her head. "We can't help it, tiny, its in our nature."

She stopped his hand and slowly tilted her head to look up at him. "Randy- what if I don't want to mate with any of you this year?"

"Well, you won't have a choice while you're here. It'll drive us crazy if you were to even be in the same room, without us being able to actually touch you, kiss you, lo-" he trailed off when she blushed slightly. It amazed him how her mind worked ten steps ahead of his in times like this. He cupped her small, pale cheek in his hand and leaned close, kissing her forehead affectionately. "Pet, you'll want us as much as we'll want you." It was barely a murmur.

"I could stay with Mae? Just this one time," she pleaded. He looked at her and patted her cheek gently before standing up, letting her go.

"You'll have to ask John about it, pet." That's what she'd been afraid he'd say.

- - -

Randy was a rough, cruel and very dangerous Lupine to be on the wrong side of but it seemed wherever Blake was near him, and no one else was he truly acted soft towards her, showing a side to him that very few of their pack even knew of. Randy acted as second-in-command, in military or hunting conditions. He was under John. Blake's maker- as Randy had dubbed him two and a half centuries previous when Blake had questioned him on who had turned her into a Lupine.

It had always lingered on her mind before her asking that it had been John because she seemed connected to him, close to him. That was how she knew to find him in his bedroom just before twilight that evening.

"Blake- you ready for tomorrow?" he questioned her when he opened the door, going straight to the point. That was one thing Blake had never truly found likeable about John's character. He was direct and straight to the point. Only a week after he'd turned her, he had explained that she'd be his when she turned three and was finally able to take a mate.

Like he'd turned her only to prove something. Prove what? She did not know, but she never questioned him on it. He must have seen the way she was wringing her hands nervously in front of her and served how nervous she was for he stepped back and opened the door for her. "What's got you rattled up?"

"This," she answered, lifting her arms up to emphasis her point before she huffed heavily. "Well, more that I'm afraid of tomorrow. John, this is my first heat cycle-" John grinned broadly, seeing her duck her head when she blushed heavily "- and I thought that- Can I please stay with Mae this year for my first cycle?"

She saw John tense up suddenly. "Why would you want to do that? You belong here. This is what is meant to happen," he replied with a shake of his head before he walked over to the desk in the corner of his room.

"I know but- just this once. So I can experience what it is like without the worry of being att- tak- taken every hour by one of you," she explained, stepping over and taking hold of his large forearm between both her tiny ones. In comparison to others, even female Lupines, Blake was incredibly small.

Hence why she'd been nicknamed with things like; Tiny, Squirt, Pet, Bubby (Sharmell only) and so on. "Please. I promise it'll just be this first time. Mae can explain it, in much more detail, than you and Randy are able."

"The woman was turned after she could no longer have children. What is she going to be able to explain to you?" he growled. Blake's eyes dropped to the floor. He was going to say no. She just knew it.

"John," she whispered and leaned her small frame against the back of his much more bulkier one, running her fingers over the muscles of his lower back. "Please."

After a long moment of silence, Blake feared he'd tell her no and held her breath until he spoke: "Fine, but this one time only. Never again." She hugged him tightly before saying she had to go and pack.

- - -

The fire in the hearth had been burning since late in the gloomy and rainy afternoon as the cold sent a chill throughout the house of the Avient clan. And, more currently, had sent a chill down his spine. Adam was generally not affected by the weather, especially the rain but since he had not drunk in quite a few days he believed it to be his weakened condition from not sustaining anything. He was resting in the large lounge chair that had been set out for him and him alone, his feet outstretched and propped up on a foot rest, arms folded over his chest lightly beneath the blanket Denise had laid over him earlier and an intent stare fixed on the fire.

He felt odd today, even odder than he usually felt after not feeding properly. His mind had been fixed on one thing as of late. Something that plagued his mind more than anything else. What happened all those years ago? He breathed in deeply before releasing it in a deep sigh, leaning his head against the side of the large chair.

It had been something that few people knew of. Those who did know what he was thinking of, would not actually help him recover that some forty year block of memory that he had lost. Everything he had tried to do in order to try and help him remember hadn't worked and so he'd given up after the twenty-seventh attempt.

"You know Denise is worried 'bout you?" The dry tone in the voice snapped Adam back to reality. He turned his head and glanced up to find his brother, Jay leaning over the back of the chair, looking down at him with the smallest of smiles.

Sneering slightly, Adam turned away from him as he spoke: "Tell her not to. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Jay moved to kick Adam's feet off the foot stool, ignoring his brother's glare as he sat down on it and rested his arms on his knees. "Oh and fine being the term for sitting in front of the fire for the past several hours?"

He just looked at his brother dryly who simply raised an eyebrow at him. "You have to feed Adam."

"I already told you I-"

Jay cut him off. "I know you're lying. Come on, Adam. Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

The other Vampire just shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I am simply content to sit here and listen to my thoughts. Or is that illegal for me to do?"

"Smart-ass," Jay muttered back before shaking his head.

- - -

Despite it'd taken a lot of persuasion on Jay's account, Adam had finally gotten up and agreed to go out. Denise had not even looked at him as he'd taken the long leather coat from her hands. She had simply told him to be careful. He crouched down low on the rooftop of the small shop, watching the numerous people walk in and out. Each time one of them did, he smelt them. The man with the scruffy beard, stench of alcohol and smoke coming from him and shabby clothing was what caught his attention. He smirked and easily walked along the rooftops, following the clearly homeless man as he headed towards what Adam knew was the dregs of the city slums. It was almost too easy.

- - -

Blake had been in small, run down shop, looking for something to eat. Or really someone. Her thick hooded jacket was pulled up tight around her, keeping herself guarded as people walked past. The thick stench of alcohol and smoke came from many of them and even other things that Blake couldn't put a finger on. She stood behind the guy paying for his bottle of alcohol at the counter and her eyes shifted suddenly. Inwardly cursing as her change started ripping at her, she glanced down to find her hand changing very rapidly. Shoving her hand into her pocket, she watched him turn, bump into her and apologise before leaving. Sneering slightly as her mood started to shift between human and animal, she quickly paid for the bar of chocolate that she would no longer even touch, as she'd asked for and quickly left the shop, keeping her shifting arm hidden from view. Tossing the unopened packet in the rubbish bin just in the alley beside the shop, Blake headed after the man who she had decided was going to be her food. A strange scent caught her nose and she dropped to her knees suddenly as a sharp pain seized control of her. She shook her head, trying to fight the change that was happening in her body. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared and she was able to get back to her feet.

Looking around, she groaned seeing her target had disappeared. She followed the way she thought he had gone and gasped when she was caught off guard suddenly as a hand wrapped around her mouth from behind and a larger body shoved her into the alley nearest them. She was tossed to the ground and as she looked up, Blake found that the very man she'd been following had caught her. A slum dweller like him had caught her. She glowered up at him and made to get up, only to have him push her back down and cover her with his weight. Her eyes changed suddenly to the colour of the moon just as her nails grew and she was able to dig them into his skin making his attempts to clearly rape her even harder as she fought him back. Being only tiny in comparison to average people did not make this situation all that easy on her part, even with the strength that came with being a Lupine.

She felt something cold press against her throat suddenly and she stilled, her eyes still the shade of the moon as her changed started to take full effect. "Keep your mouth shut, bitch! You followed me so clearly you wanted some of this!" he growled, releasing the safety on the gun.

As soon as he had, his weight was lifted off her. She looked up as a shot was fired. Sitting up, she found a tall figure standing between her and the man who'd been attempting to rape her.

Blake got to her feet just as the man tossed the gun away. He must've gotten it away from the man. It landed in the bin about ten feet from them and Blake groaned as her stomach twisted into knots and pain shot through her as her body started to change beyond her control.

The blonde who'd helped her watched the man stutter before running out of the alley. Blake only saw the tiniest glimpse of his face before he had disappeared into thin air. "Wait!" The only thing that alerted Blake to him still being there was the faintest of whispers in her ear.

"You should find food somewhere safer little she-wolf." She spun round only to find him gone. How the hell had he know what she was? Then as a sharp pain stabbed at her insides, Blake realized exactly what he was. She'd let a Blood help her.

Growling as she fell to all fours this time, Blake let out a sharp howl as her body changed completely.

- - -

Adam had watched the entire thing. The smell of the she-wolf had made him curious. He had never seen one so young before and knew that such a small thing would never be allowed out on her own without protection in case one of his Clan members caught her- so why was she?

Then it was the other thing that caught his attention. She was in heat. He knew because it was so powerful and the scent may have never been all that appealing to her but for some reason, it intrigued him even more about why she was out in the city on her own.

As he crouched down on the rooftop again and watched her change, his eyes followed the way her tiny form became a mass of dark fur and muscles. The howl sent a chill down his spine and he watched her leave the alleyway before he heard the distant scream of the man who had tried to injure her.

She'd caught him. He'd let the tiny she-wolf have his food for the night- Adam could always find something much nicer to bite into that did not taste like dirt and ash.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you like. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
_**

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

Blake had gotten back to Mae's home just before sunrise. The news report on the television had already caught wind of the man's brutal murder. She'd merely scoffed. He'd attacked her and once she was an animal whatever she did was on impulse, she could not control it and as such did not wish to.

The piece of scum deserved nothing less in her opinion. Now she stood in the bookstore of the town that Mae lived on the outskirts of, searching for something interesting to read. She was several hours away from the pack and that meant Blake was able to leave the house and not run into any of them.

A smell made her look up and as she looked to her left, she was greeted with the sight of a tall blonde man, looking over the books in his aisle. Wait?! His face. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise suddenly. She was standing barely twenty feet away from a Vampire. When she glanced back to where he had been, having looked down slightly, she found he'd disappeared. Not paying too much attention to what she was doing, she reached for a book just as another hand did.

Leaning down slightly, her eyes widened as she looked at the man who had last night saved her and was now watching her closely. When she tried to pull the book away, he gripped it tighter. She growled. He smiled suddenly, chuckling at her reaction and let the book go. How much of a coincidence could it be that she had met the same Blood twice in only the span of about twelve hours? And, first he had saved her and now it was like he had followed her purposely. She looked around at the mortals who crowded the store and sighed heavily. Maybe her nerves were just a side effect to her heat cycle.

- - -

As she pulled her glasses out of the plaid messenger bag hanging across her chest and on her right side, Blake sighed.

Fixing them on, she put the case in her bag and opened up the book. Despite her very high senses as a Lupine, her human eyesight was not something she was proud of. The gold letters across the front read _"Romeo and Juliet"_ by William Shakespeare. Even though her entire attention was on the book, Blake managed to walk across a pedestrian crossing and down the somewhat crowded street all without running into anything or anyone for that matter.

Coming to the last street of the small country town that Mae lived on the outskirts of, she turned down it. A strong smell invaded her senses and she stopped. She had smelt it last night- in the city. Glancing round, she saw an empty street both ways and nothing was visible in the thick forest that bordered the other side. Sighing, she turned to start walking again.

"Well- you shoulder have worn those glasses last night, little she-wolf. You may have been able to see your prey better."

Her head snapped upwards suddenly and that's when she saw him. Brown eyes turned silver and she glared at him. Sitting perched up on the large brick wall with his elbows resting on his long legs, a smile on his face.

Hang on a second- Since when did Bloods ever come out ain daylight. They should be burnt to a crisp. Right? "Go away, Blood," she snapped.

"Oh she's feisty," he chuckled, sitting up a little straighter. "Now, now little she-wolf, you shouldn't treat your rescuer so coldly. Next time I might not try and save you."

She rolled her eyes. "You did not save me, Blood you merely prolonged a man's life. That bullet wouldn't have hurt me," she snapped.

A cunning smirk appeared on his face and he jumped down from the wall with all the gracefulness of a cat. "Oh I forgot that dogs can survive normal bullets."

Heaving a large sigh, she threw her hands up. He just stood there with his arms folded over his chest, never once moving to attack her. Nevertheless, Blake kept her hackles raised and a deep glare on her normally angelic looking face. "What're you following me?!" she demanded suddenly.

He just tilted his head slightly and Blake watched as he openly sneered at her while looking her over. Blake folded her arms across her chest. So if he wasn't here to kill her then what was he up to? John had always taught her to be wary of everybody in case they tried anything. This man was a Blood.

Their enemy and yet here he stood, all calm and collected, talking to her like it wasn't endangering his life.

"I was just curious."

"About?" she pressed, raising one eyebrow.

"Why they let a little she-dog like you, who is clearly in heat and very young, out all on her own," he replied and took a step towards her. She watched him as his canines grew suddenly. "It's a dangerous world out here for such a little dog like you."

She growled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Just as he made to say something, a voice broke their conversation. "Blake- you must not-" She turned sharply and didn't him slip between the wall and the building as Mae appeared round the corner.

"Mae I was- coming home-"

"Dearie, you mustn't stay out long. John might catch you. Even this far away."

Blake looked around for the Blood. "I doubt he'll come near here. Its too close to the Blood territory."

"Yes, but you're heat cycle will draw him and others like a moth to a flame."

"I should kill you both now for being here." She turned to find the Blood reappearing from his hiding place.

She was grabbed suddenly and she gasped in shock as Mae pulled a gun out of her handbag. It shocked the hell out of her but she didn't expect anything less from the overly protective woman.

The tall, fair-haired Blood chuckled and held his hands up in an 'I surrender' type of gesture. "I didn't know Granny would be packing heat," he joked.

Blake smiled slightly at the joke, admitting to herself that it was pretty amusing. Before Blake could blink, Mae fired and the Blood had disappeared. As Mae took her hand, Blake glanced around, hoping he was still somewhere near by. He intrigued her for a Blood.

- - -

When they finally got back to the cottage where Blake was staying for the few days away from the Pack, Mae made sure to lock the doors and shut the curtains. "Mae, what are you doing? He didn't follow us."

The elderly Lupine looked at her young charge and shook her head. "What were you doing before I found you?"

Blake stared at her incredulously. "Nothing. I went and brought a book to read. He was sitting on the wall when I walked past. He was just wondering why I was on my own."

Mae didn't look so pleased and Blake in turn frowned. "Mae, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dearie, just go and read your book." Blake did as she was told as Mae sat down near the window and peeked out through the curtains every few minutes. It was odd behaviour for the normally docile woman but didn't question her. Heading for the tiny bedroom that was hers, she curled up in the bed and snuggled in for the afternoon to rest before tonight. However her thoughts strayed once in a while to the tall, blonde saviour from last night and she wondered why, with what she was and what he was, he had not attacked her.

Better yet, why had she not attacked him?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the support on this one. It ain't as long as the others but the quartet is something I've had in mind for ages so hope you like this chapter. Remember to review. So- I met Edge today. Wow! Canadian men- Kizarny, him, Christian- are all gorgeous. So he got asked about his return and for fans wanting to know, he hopes to be back before WM26. Got the interesting news about how his girlfriend had to help him in the shower, it was hilarous. Eve was gorgeous. I won one of the Bragging Rights steel chairs. Oh yeah. Also got to see and talk extensively with the crew from home fed, AWF. Guys, if you live in Sydney area or ever come down here, make sure to check them out. That's where I'm training next year. REHAB IS GOING TO BE UPDATED AFTER ONE-SHOTS ARE UP AS I'M ON A EDGEHEAD SPIRAL STILL.**_

_**UPDATED MY PROFILE TOO, WITH SOME BIG NEWS, SO GO AND CHECK IT OUT.**_

- - -

**CHAPTER THREE**

Adam watched silently as she walked briskly down the streets in the lower slums where last night she'd been attacked and he'd aided her. Jay would kill him if he knew he was doing this- trail a dog but not actually catch it and kill the creature, their sworn enemy. Her. He had a difficult time, as of last night calling one of them dogs, well at least calling her one. She-Wolf. He liked that name on her. She was quite small for a Lupine, in fact she was extremely small. Her rich brown eyes didn't even meet his chest. If that even. Since this mornings little encounter, his mind had been on her the whole day.

Something drew him to the young she-wolf and it was undeniably delicious. Just the thrill of doing something naughty drew Adam like a fish to a worm on a hook. Keeping low and out of her senses, he brought his hands up and stroked his chin. Judging by the way that old crone had been so defensive, the tiny creature was definitely important to them- or at least John. He'd cause a heap of trouble in the past with John which had been the ultimate cause for the war and their peoples. The only difference though was John wished to keep the war going while he wanted to end it. Once and for all. It cause the murders of helpless innocents who got in the path of two ancient households. Vampires had people willing to give their blood, though they sometimes enjoyed a hunt or chase, but a Lupine like John killed someone just for the sheer fun of it. Adam did have some of this human instincts or emotions left, despite they were extremely minimal, he did not kill those who would need to survive; children, mothers, people who mattered. All he killed - when he did - was homeless people, like the man who he'd let the little she-wolf have the night past.

Dangerous situations only hooked Adam even more, and this certainly was a dangerous affair to get meddled up in. If there was a God watching over this world, then he was certainly toying with their people in terrible ways that could result in a bloodbath. Something that they didn't need while both races were prepared to rip the other to shreds so easily at the tiniest of whims.

This night however, Adam kept out of her sight and smell. He simply watched her. Like she was his pray even though she wasn't. He would never kill another she-wolf. One had been enough to spark a feud that was still raging because of her mourning lover and he refused to add any more fuel to the fire.

As he kept close to the young creature, he'd been following since she'd reappeared at sundown, Adam realised he had never seen something quite so interesting. As a human she appeared to be some shy little deer before she turned into a strong-minded young she-wolf when talking. Well- Adam didn't quite know. He'd never liked the appearance of them. They looked almost true to some Hollywood sci-fi flick like Underworld style. But, the silver eyes that swept across the empty street, searching always for prey like an owl hunting a mouse or hare in the pitch black darkness made them seem almost like they were going to fight anything that they first ran through.

She was truly adorable. He could not argue that. The tiny figure and gorgeous face made her almost seem childlike until he saw those full breasts and voluptuous hips.

_Oh lady_ he sighed and shook himself. What was he thinking?

- - -

She sighed, running her fingers across the wood of the door frame. She'd seen this place last night just before she had turned, and remembered the location. It reminded her of some old plantation house. While Blake didn't understand why she felt a little sick at the thought of who might have lived here, but she did know that it reminded her of her life before John, before this, before everything in her life became nothing more than a blur as she watched the centuries pass by slowly and the world changed.

Tentatively stepping into building, she moved through the rooms slowly, looking over all the old abandoned things that the previous occupant had left behind. Pushing a creaking door open, she found herself stepping into a large hall type of room. As she made to climb over some boxes which blocked the other end of the house from her inspection, a creak and crashing sound caught her attention.

Turning sharply as her ears were unable to pick up what was the cause of the noise, she saw a hand close round the wood of the door and stood up on the crate as the person stepped into the room. It was the Blood from yesterday. "You are making it a habit of following me, aren't you?" she inquired, folding her arms across her chest as she watched him.

"Following you? Hardly. I was simply searching for some lunch."

"You're walking out in sunlight?" she asked crudely. "Don't your kind burst into flames if you do that?"

"Kind?" Adam remarked, smirking at her. She was quite the little fireball and he had not even provoked her. "Little She-Wolf, you have a lot to learn about my kind."

"I don't want to know about your kind. You are my enemy. We shouldn't be talking to each other," she shot back at him. Adam pulled a face slightly, pushing his hair back from his face, he took a bold step forward only to have the little creature step backwards.

"You can't go very far there, little wolf."

Blake recoiled back into the crates at her back as much as she could as he advanced. She knew how to fight, but he was clearly much older than she was and her strength would be nothing in comparison to his. It would be like a cub trying to fight a lion. There was little to no chance of her succeeding.

She however had been taught not to give up, under any circumstances. It was not in the nature of a wolf to give up. "No, but my bite is much, much worse than my bark."

One side of Adam's face lifted upwards in a smirk and he stopped. "Mm. That doesn't sound so threatening coming from such a small thing like you." Blake snarled back at him making him chuckle and hold his hands out slightly. "I emplore you, little one. I have not harmed you yet, what makes you think that I still will?"

"Because you're a Blood. Lupine and Bloods do not get along. We shouldn't even be near each other, let alone talking." Adam just lifted one shoulder up slightly and wasn't prepared for when Blake suddenly lunged at him. He caught her wrists in his and spun them round, pushing her down until her back hit the floor. It was incredible how fast both of them moved. The moment Adam had them on the ground, Blake fought against him. "Get off me!"

Adam smirked and used his weight to easily overpower her. "Stay still and I will let you go."

"Get off me!" A sharp groan escaped him when Blake suddenly brought her knee up. Adam rolled off her and Blake crawled away from him. He sneered at her as she remained crouched low, as if ready to jump should he move. Slowly rolling onto his stomach, Adam breathed in deeply. His blood was raging and he was ready to kill her, but curbed his temper, knowing anger would get him nothing but trouble. No one needed to know about him coming near this little wolf. "I told you to get off me."

He glared at her as he got up on his knees and leaned his head back slightly, not noticing the young woman's eyes slowly trail down his stretched and lithe frame. "That was not very nice, I was not hurting you."

She scoffed and watched as he looked at her. "Like I care. Leave me alone."

"I'm curious little wolf-" Adam was cut off suddenly when something suddenly cut his senses. He stood up and moved quicker than Blake could blink. The howl from outside signaled that one of her pack had found her. "I'll see you soon, little one."

Blake dreaded his words and spun when the door opened. John stood there with a look of pure anger on his face. "John? What are you-"

"There was a Blood here," he said, going straight to the point.

She stammered for a reply. "No- no. John I came exploring on my own. No one has been round me at all today. If there was a Blood, I would have run. Straight to you." Was she really saying that? Yep. Was it true? Nope. Blake felt compelled not to tell John about the Blood, whose name she did not even know.

John walked towards her and Blake said something about needing to get back to Mae when she saw the look in his eyes. "Why? Stay with me for a little while. Tell me what it feels like to have your powers now," he replied, backing her into the wall. Blake tried so hard not to shake but it didn't help when he leaned in close to her. "I can feel you. Your heat. Your blood calling to me. It makes me want you so much."

Blake managed to avoid his kiss by quickly ducking away and quickly dashing out of the door he'd come through. She was afraid of his words. Despite knowing for centuries that John had turned her for this main reason. To be his mate, Blake didn't wish for it to be true. "Blake!"

Even though she heard him calling her, Blake wouldn't go back knowing that until this was all over, John would see her as nothing more than just a mate and something that he needed to own and possess.

- - -

Blake looked up as Mae put a bowl down in front of her. "So- you ran into John?" Mae inquired. When she had returned home, Mae had been given every little detail down to the point of where John had almost kissed her.

"Yes," she replied, nodding.

"And the Blood again? Is he following you, Blake? Three meetings in such a short time does seem quite odd, I would have expected him to try and kill you in that first meeting."

Blake lifted one shoulder. "He didn't try and hurt me. It was almost as though he wished to just keep watch, like I was prey for him but not in a sense of food."

Mae looked at the child who she loved but it worried her that Blake was letting such a dangerous creature get so close to her when she knew the dangers of being caught out by John which could lead to the loss of her life should he not be able to control his anger.

"Mae, tell me about them?"

"Who?" she questioned.

"Bloods," Blake answered. "I'm just curious about them. Is what John tells me true?"

Mae sighed heavily, "I cannot answer such a question. My books may indulged on them, their history but I would not dare tell you about them when I myself cannot say what is true and what is not?"

- - -

Adam had watched her run, seen John leave the building before he'd gone back inside. He had hoped that she would come back, Adam was not exactly the type of Blood to follow a woman unless he wanted her for food. This young woman however was a Lupine, not a human and certainly not food. So why was he so intent on following her and having her come back here?

There was something alluring about being close to her. The feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers today had not been what he'd expected. Adam growled soflty while he ran his hands through his hair, remembering those fiery eyes as he had struggled to keep her on the floor. Turning his attention back to watching the house, he saw John and immediately his hands clenched into fists as he growled much deeper this time. It was not a nice growl like the previous one but a much darker one. He was not ready to play nice, especially with this Blood.

Adam's memory had been wiped clean of about one hundred years of his presence that he had lived three hundred years prior and it had only made things ten times worse that this man had something to do with it all.

He looked up at the only thing that still worked in this place and found that if he did not return home soon, he would have to stay here for the day and that was not safe, especially since Bloods knew of this place and it could prove to be his end if he stayed here while sleeping. It was not sleeping to be exact but that was what both he and Jay had taken to calling it so as to seem somewhat normal. He laughed at his own thoughts before getting to his feet and headed out of the old place.


	4. Heads Up

**Hey all, I have not left the wrestling fandom I just am reworking and trying to find my mojo for it as I seem to have lost it like Batista loses a girlfriend :P Hehe**

**Anyway, PMs only if you want to reply to this as reviewing this note (which will be deleted within a few days) means you can't review when the actual chapter goes up (not that anyone will probably wanna message me over this).**

**I am snow under majorly. At the moment, I am betaing for a friend, am trying to get things in two other fandoms sorted out for my betas respectively, make videos, and on top of all that I'm currently battling an allergic reaction of sorts to a bite from something (been covered in a rash and itchy like crazy since early december) which is finally being dealt with.**

**If you like my fanfiction please head to my profile on here and you'll find an assortment of links to my two author sites; I write under two different identities for two different genres. PS There are facebook fanpages which I would love you to death if you simply liked them ^.^ You won't regret it, I promise you. **

**I just thought I'd drop this out to you all as a heads up that while I haven't updated in months (which I feel terrible for) that the time away has not only allowed me to regroup and work on improving a number of fanfiction stories in this fandom. **

**Adding onto that one of my fanfictions might be being altered to make it into an original work for my Sophie persona- maybe! **

**It'll be MCMG but it'll be entirely reworked so while you'll all associate the original with MCMG the characters names will be altered along with companies and such... What do ya think? Haha.**

**My Little Girl and Little Darling may also be made into an original stories but that is way up in the air for now.**

**If you have made it to the bottom of this, congratulations haha, you are wonderful fans and mean a lot to me ladies and I hope you continue to support me.**

**Dylan**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for Battle of the Brave, Bound by Nature, All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update:-**

**Friday, 6th January 2012:**

Hey all my lovelies. So I was thinking of making a return back to the wrestling fandom with a number of rewrites I've been working on and such however it would be under my new account: loki's valkyrie.

The poll up featured is to gauge who wants me back and such and such.

And to those waiting on the folders worth of stories, they have not been forgotten and I still have you all listed down for getting certain ones I have merely been heavily sidetracked from getting them complete and in order for you all. I am so sorry for how long the delay has been.

As for my new account, just search for loki's valkyrie both on here and deviantArt to find me and also I am on tumblr under .com.

Regards,

Kat


End file.
